Hiding from Fame
by pixi girl 20
Summary: Bella swan is the famous Isabella Cummings. Hiding from her famous life will have more drama the she thought. She meets the Edward Cullen and sparks fly. But how will he react to finding out who she really is?
1. Chapter 1

What would you do if you were a celebrity that found out she was pregnant at the age of 16? Yeah that's what I thought.

Hi I'm Bella Swan but you may know me as Isabella Cummings Singer/Actress. This is the story of my life in hiding, finding my soul mate and the secrets in my family.

Chapter one Bella Swan get your ass out of bed we are going to be late and you will miss you're airplane. My mom yelled up the stairs to me. I'm up mom don't worry. Now can you send Phil up here to grab the two bags I have.  
I'm coming Bella, Phil my moms husband said coming up the stairs.  
Thanks Phil I will be right down.  
Ok but hurry up sweetie. I nodded and went to grab my carry on bag and take one last look at my room. I'm going into hiding because I want to have a normal next two years of high-school. Even though it means I will not be able to see my daughtor Taylor for the next two years. I know she will be in good hands since she is going to be with her dad my ex Johna. I'm going to live with my dad Charlie (chief swan) in a very small town in New York. The town has about 4,000 people that live there. I needed to get out of Miami and away from the paparazzi with their carmras and questions. I'm just happy that I was able to have my daughtor without the paparazzi finding out.  
Ok Bella take care and call us when you land. O and tell Charlie I said hi, my mom said giving me a hug.  
ok mom love you both but if you don't let go of me then I will miss the flight.  
O ok I love you sweetie. After giving mom and Phil a hug goodbye I went inside the airport and headed to the security. I made it out of all of that mess in 10 minutes (which by the way is my record time normally it takes me about 30 minutes to get through it due to me always having to have a pat down due to the fact of who I am) and I made it to the waiting area in another 10. I took my phone out of my purse and checked the time. It was 7:50 am and I have 10 minutes till the plane leaves. So I went up to the lady's that call us up and said excuse me. Yes how may I help you?, one of the ladies asked. Yes I was wondering when will the first group of seats be able to board the plane?  
We are going to be doing that right now. Are you in the first couple of rows?, she asked.  
Yes I'm in the first row.  
Ok may I have your ticket.  
Yes I said handing her the ticket.  
She read it and said are you old enough to even be able to ride a airplane by yourself? She asked me.  
Yes I am I'm 16 and have been flying by myself for 5 years now. If you don't let me fly I will have you fired. I said through clenched teeth.  
O sorry you can go on in miss.  
Thank you I said walking on to the plane.  
The flight attendent showed me to my seat. I sat next to the windows which I was happy about.  
Once we took off I thought this was the last time I will see Miami in 2 years and that this was for the best for everyone.

Authors note:  
This is my first fanfiction. So please let me know how it is.  
I have been working on this story for the past 6 years so I hope its good. Thanks,pixigirl What would you do if you were a celebrity that found out she was pregnant at the age of 16? Yeah that's what I thought.

Hi I'm Bella Swan but you may know me as Isabella Cummings Singer/Actress. This is the story of my life in hiding, finding my soul mate and the secrets in my family.

Chapter one Bella Swan get your ass out of bed we are going to be late and you will miss you're airplane. My mom yelled up the stairs to me. I'm up mom don't worry. Now can you send Phil up here to grab the two bags I have.  
I'm coming Bella, Phil my moms husband said coming up the stairs.  
Thanks Phil I will be right down.  
Ok but hurry up sweetie. I nodded and went to grab my carry on bag and take one last look at my room. I'm going into hiding because I want to have a normal next two years of high-school. Even though it means I will not be able to see my daughtor Taylor for the next two years. I know she will be in good hands since she is going to be with her dad my ex Johna. I'm going to live with my dad Charlie (chief swan) in a very small town in New York. The town has about 4,000 people that live there. I needed to get out of Miami and away from the paparazzi with their carmras and questions. I'm just happy that I was able to have my daughtor without the paparazzi finding out.  
Ok Bella take care and call us when you land. O and tell Charlie I said hi, my mom said giving me a hug.  
ok mom love you both but if you don't let go of me then I will miss the flight.  
O ok I love you sweetie. After giving mom and Phil a hug goodbye I went inside the airport and headed to the security. I made it out of all of that mess in 10 minutes (which by the way is my record time normally it takes me about 30 minutes to get through it due to me always having to have a pat down due to the fact of who I am) and I made it to the waiting area in another 10. I took my phone out of my purse and checked the time. It was 7:50 am and I have 10 minutes till the plane leaves. So I went up to the lady's that call us up and said excuse me. Yes how may I help you?, one of the ladies asked. Yes I was wondering when will the first group of seats be able to board the plane?  
We are going to be doing that right now. Are you in the first couple of rows?, she asked.  
Yes I'm in the first row.  
Ok may I have your ticket.  
Yes I said handing her the ticket.  
She read it and said are you old enough to even be able to ride a airplane by yourself? She asked me.  
Yes I am I'm 16 and have been flying by myself for 5 years now. If you don't let me fly I will have you fired. I said through clenched teeth.  
O sorry you can go on in miss.  
Thank you I said walking on to the plane.  
The flight attendent showed me to my seat. I sat next to the windows which I was happy about.  
Once we took off I thought this was the last time I will see Miami in 2 years and that this was for the best for everyone.

Authors note:  
This is my first fanfiction. So please let me know how it is.  
I have been working on this story for the past 6 years so I hope its good. Thanks,pixigirl20


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once we landed I was the first person off the plane. I went to baggage claim to grab my two bags. As soon as I grabbed my bags I turned around and headed to the pick up. There I saw my dads police cruzer waiting for me. I went up to my dad and gave him a hug. Bella I'm so glade you came to live with me, my dad said taking my bags and putting them in the trunk. Me to dad. So dad did my stuff get here yet, I asked about an hour into the ride to his house. Yes they did its all in your room, he said. We should be there in five minutes. Once we got to our house I took my bags up to my room and found that it looked the same as it did when I decorated it last year. I'm surprise he didn't change it.

Its been two months since I got here and tomorrow is my first day of school. So dad decided that he will want me to drive his truck that I gave him for his birthday. After going out shopping for the day I went home and got ready for the next day. While I was in my room dad came up to me and said Johna sent a photo of Taylor do you want to see it. No dad I can't look at it because I will just run back to her and I did this for her life.  
I know sweetie why don't you go to bed you have to be at school by 7 to pick up your schedule.  
Ok dad goodnight.  
I was woken up at 5 by alarm clock. I got ready by 6:50. Which was good since with my driving I will be there at 7. I grabbed my purse and keys, cell phone, sunglasses and my binder. I then headed down stairs to see my dad left already which was good since he would have made me change my outfit. Which was a gift from my best friend Taylor swift. As soon as I got to the school I got out of the car and headed to the front office. While guys that were there already yelled Alice you are looking fine. And slapped my ass. I didn't know what was going on so I just ignored them and went into the office. The lady at the front said it's so good to have you back Alice Cullen.  
I'm sorry but I'm not Alice Cullen. I'm Bella swan. I said to her. O I'm so sorry you just look so much like a student that goes here. Its fine. After she gave me my schedule I left the building to go find my class. But I ran right into someone. I looked up a saw the hottest Guy ever. Alice what the hell r u wearing. He said laughing.  
I got up off the ground and said o thank you so much for carding to see if I was or first of. Next my name is not Alice and lastly fuck u I said walking away with tires in my eyes.  
I can't believe he made fun of my clothing. And didn't have the respect to help me up. Wait up the hot Guy yelled at me. I turned around and said what the fuck do you want. I'm sorry I did that to you. Hey r u crying. No I'm not.  
I thought you were my sister which is wired since you both look so much a like. Well I'm not your sister now let go of my arm before I break your hand myself. He backed up and I turned around and stormed away. But not before I heard some chick say dang Eddie how did you get the chefs daughtor so pissed at you. Shut the fuck up she is not pissed at me. I desided to show him so mercy and to shut his friends up so I turned around and went up to him and gave him a kiss on his lips. When we broke apart I said I guess out secrets out now babe. Yeah it is he said wrapping his arms around me. I turned around and came face to face with a girl who looked just like me. You look like me she said.  
Yeah ummm I got to go I said running away from them. I took my cell phone out and texted my mom saying you have till 2 o'clock to figure out why there is a girl here at my school that looks just like me.

Authors note Next chapter will be Bella's day at school and her finding out about the girl who looks like her.  
Pixigirl20 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 After I texted my mom I headed to first block where some girl came up and said to me bitch stay away from Edward.  
Excuse me ladies someone said before I was able to speak. Hey Eddie I had so much fun with u last night. I gave the both disgusted looks even though I had no right to. Then I saw Edward give me a sad face which I wished I could change around and then he said to the girl Kate we will never be together I don't know what your talking about last night since I was at home alone all night. And never say such lies to my girlfriend again. She then screamed and walked off. Then Edward said I'm sorry about that and thanks for earlier.  
Yep I said back then I turned to the board. By lunch everyone was saying how I was Edwards new girl and that some of them wanted to get into my pants. Great I thought when I sat down at a table alone in the far right corner of the lunch room. I looked up to see Edward across the room at the door. Great I picked my stuff up and headed outside so I can call Taylor Swift. But when I went to exit the room Edward grabbed my arm and said can we talk. Fine but make it quick please I said. I was going to say no but his expression made me say ok. He grabbed my hand and took me away from the lunch room and over to a bunch of trees. When we got there I ripped my hand away from him and said what the hell do you want.  
I need to know one thing why did you kiss me in front of everyone.  
Lets see maybe I thought I should help you but I guess that was a big mistake. I think you need to grow up and stop hurting me I said. Then the bell rang and I said thanks a lot I needed to make a phone call to someone I will not be able to talk to for to for a month. I then stormed past him and went to class.

When the bell rang telling us that school was over I rushed to my car and jumped in. When I was about to back out my phone started ringing. I looked at the screen and it said mom. I answered t and said you have a lot of explaining to do mom and you better start with answering my questions.  
Ok.  
Do I have a twin sister?  
Yes you do Bella her name is Alice. After me and your father got divorced I couldn't raise three kids and your father couldn't raise one so we gave Alice up for adoption. She lives with doctor Cullen but how did you find out about her. She lives in the next town over last I heard. Well guess what? She lives in the same town and goes to the same school as me. Now I'm going to go before I flip on you and say something I will regret. I then hung up and pulled out of the school parking lot and sped off to the hospital hoping that doctor Cullen was working today.  
Once I pulled into the hospital I got out and went inside and said is doctor Cullen in today. Yes he is how may I help you do you have an appointment or a meeting with him. No I don't but can you please tell him that the chef's daughter is here and needs to talk to him right away.  
Yes I will. After she got off the phone she said doctor Cullen will be right down you may have a seat. Thank you.  
About 5 minutes later a good looking young doctor came up to me and said you must be Bella Swan.  
Yes I am doctor Cullen.  
What can I do for you. I need to talk to you about something that I don't want other people to know about and I think we may need your wife here to.  
Ok I will call her do you want to go to my office. Sure and doctor Cullen I'm sorry for coming to your work I just couldn't face your kids.  
Its fine. He had called his wife and with in ten minutes a young lady that I guessed was his wife.  
Carlisle what's wrong honey you sounded worried on the phone.  
Esme this is chef's daughtor Bella swan.  
Hi sweetie its nice to meet you. You to Mrs. Cullen.  
Ok Carlisle what do you want. Its not me its Bella here.  
Yes I had him ask you to come down here because I needed to ask you both a question about one of your kids.  
Did Edward do something to you? No its not that. I wanted to know if Alice was adopted. Yes she was why?  
Do you guys know that she is my twin sister?  
Yes we do Bella.  
Does she know? No she doesnt. We didnt know how to tell her about you and we weren't allowed to unless you moved back. Ok that's all I needed to know I said trying to hide the tires and I ran out of the office and to my car. Once I was in my car I dumped out my purse looking for tissues and thats when I saw a piece of paper with Edward written on it and then his number. I decided that since I don't have any friends I can talk to I called him.  
Hello. Hi Edward this is Bella swan i said and im sure he could hear my voice going in and out.  
Bella are you ok? He asked sounding worried.  
I'm not sure can we meet some where to talk. Do you want to come to my house. He asked. No i cant can you meet me at my house my dad had to leave yesterday for some cop buisness. I said.  
Sure I will be there in ten. Ok thank you. Once I got home I had five mintiest till Edward would be here so I went inside and went up to my room and changes into sweats and a tank top. Then i went down stairs and once I got to the last step the door bell rang so I went to the door and opened it to see Edward standing there. Once he saw my face he took my face in his hands and he said Bella what's wrong why are you crying.  
Can you come in.  
Of course he said fallowing me into the living room. I sat down on the chouch and he followed me.  
Ok I don't know how to saw this but I just found out that Alice is my twin. From there I told him what happened after school.  
O Bella I'm so sorry he said wrapping his arms around me. I leaned into him and said thank you Edward for coming over. I feel stupid for calling you and crying in front of you.  
Bella it is fine I'm glad you called me and I don't care if you cry in front of me. I looked up at him with a small smile and then I kissed him.  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Edward pulled back and said Bella we shouldn't be kissing even though I really want to right now but your upset right now and I want to kiss you when your not upset. Because even though we just met today I really like you. Edward i really like you 2 but you should leave I'm sorry.  
What no Bella why should I leave? Give me one good reason why I should leave.  
Because I'm not good for you. I have a lot of secrets that I'm not allowed to tell anyone. Even if I did it wouldn't be for a long time till I tell you. Bella I could care less if you had secrets and I know that you would like to keep them secrets for a long time so I'm fine with that. But if you don't want to be with me please tell me know so then I can spare the heart ache. I want to be with you Edward o so much. But I don't want people to know that I'm your girlfriend yet. If that's what you want. That's fine Bella as long as I know that we are together no one else has to know. Ok how about we lay out some ground rules for this, I said pointing to us. Ground rules:  
1. We first have to let everyone know that we are not together.  
2. Next we have to act like we hate each other at school and in public.  
3. Next we have to make people believe we are not together and that we hate eachother. While I said this Edward just stared at me and nodded when I said the rules.  
Is that it he asked.  
Yes for now that is it I said.  
Good he said grabbing my face and kissed me. Then right when I was about the deepen the kiss the door bell rang. Fuck I said.  
Edward I need to get the door give me five minutes to get ridden of who ever it is. Ok five minutes he said giving me a kiss then letting me get up.  
I went to the door and opened it up to see Alice standing there. Bella I don't want to talk right now I just brought over clothes for Edward just in case. She handed me the bag then left. I closed the door and then felt two arms wrap around my waist and kisses going up my neck. How did she know you were here? I asked kind of mad at him.  
Babe I told her where I was going earlier because I didn't know if I would be able to get home.  
I then said did you text her to come over here. Yes but... before he could finish I slapped. I then said I told you I didn't want anyone to know about us so why the fuck would u call Alice. I texted her to leave a change of clothes in my car. And you had no fucking right to slap me. Without another word he stormed out of the house and slammed the door behind him... 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 I was so upset with how I reacted that I opened the door and did something I never would do if I was Isabella Cummings. I ran after Edward but I stoped when I saw him sitting outside underneath a tree and he looked really upset. So I went over to him and said:  
Edward I'm sorry for slapping you and yelling at you. I was just really freaked out about the whole thing with Alice and me that as soon as I saw her I yelled at you. I have so many issues going on that I don't know what's wrong with me and I don't want to take you down with me. Edward didn't say anything so I turned around and went back into the house. I ran upstairs grabbed my Isabella phone and called the one person who I've needed to talk to for hours. But since I couldn't call her I called my other best friend Selena Gomez. Hello. A half asleep voice answered. O sorry sel I didn't relize the time difference I will talk to you later. Bella is that you. Yes.  
omg thank God your ok I was worried sick and when tay didn't get a call I started freaking out. Are you ok?  
No sel I'm not ok. I've messed up and found out a lot of things. Ok bells sweetie breath in and out and I will be there in about 5 to 6 hours. You don't need to come.  
Yes I do now shut up. Ok see you soon.  
Love you Bella o and you will not notice who I am when I get to your door. Ok love you to sel.  
When I hung up I turned around to see Edward standing there. Shit he must have heard me on the phone. So were you just going to lie to me about not having a boyfriend. Where you going to break my heart. What Edward no I didn't lie to you I don't have a boyfriend. That was a fucking friend of mine. Also I wouldn't break your heart now get the fuck out before I do something that I will regret. Fine he walked out and slammed the door behind him. I then fell on the floor crying. A few hours later the door bell rang so I got up and went down stairs and opened the front door to see Selena standing there. O Bella she said running up to me and wrapping her arms around me. I feel down crying in her arms.  
Come on Bella lets get u ready for school and you can tell me everything. You always know my best therapy. Yes I do and then after school we are going shopping. And before you ask I called your dad and he said you can not miss any school since its your second day of school and all.

When I was done getting ready and telling Selena what happened it was time for me to go to school. Sel I have to go to school now so make yourself at home if you want. I should be home by 3.  
Ok Bella and good luck I will be waiting her for so we can go shopping. Ok bye I said closing the front door. Once i pulled up to the school I took a deep breath a said here goes nothing. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Once I walked into first period I saw Edward sitting with some girl all over him. I had tries in my eyes because I reliesed I was a bitch to Edward and that even though I only knew him for a day I wished it was me sitting on his lap. Even if we were a couple that would never happen because of me wanting us to keep it a secret. I walked over to my seat and sat down when someone said to Edward. "Hey Eddie do you want to go to a concert with like me on like Saturday."  
Before he answered he looked at me and then turned to look at the girl and said,"No I don't want to go to any concert with you. And will everyone stop asking me out the answer will be fucking no."  
Then he got up basically dropping the girl that was on his lap and came to sit next to me. He smiled a small smile and I smiled a small smiled back. Then the teacher said, "class we will be taking notes on the body system today. So take out paper because I will be coming around and making sure you are taking notes."  
Once I grabbed out my things and put them on the table there was a peace of paper closed up in front of me. I picked up the paper and opened it up to see Edward had written something to me.  
It said:  
I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday when I heard you on the phone. I shouldn't have said anything untilled I asked you. I'm hoping you can forgive me for the way I acted towards you. Edward I wrote back:  
I appreciate your apology. The person I was talking to on the phone when you came in was my God fathers daughter who is my best friend. I don't have a boyfriend and I wasn't looking for one. But then yesterday when said all those mean words because of my outfit I felt a pull towards you that I don't know what to call it or what it it. I forgive you because I would have done the same thing if I over heard you on the phone. I then folded it and slid it over to him. Then I started to take notes just in case he really did walk around to look at the papers.  
Once class was over I grabbed my things and was about to head to the door when Edward grabbed my arm and said," Bella I would like to talk to you alone can we meet up after school to talk."  
"Edward I'm sorry but I have plans for right after school." " o ok maybe tomorrow I can drive you to school and we can talk?"  
" Sure I would love that." " O and Bella I just wanted to let you know you wont be seeing Alice today she didn't feel up to coming to school due to her finding out last night. Also if you need or want to talk to anybody about it I'm here for you." He put his hand on my check and I leaned into it. Then I said,"how about we skip last period and go to my house and talk."  
"Ok and only because I don't have a class and I really want to talk." We left before lunch since we only had one class left. On the way home I called Selena to make sure she wasn't there. When I pulled in the driveway I saw Edward pulling in behind me. I took a deep breath and said,"Here goes nothing." 


End file.
